Guitar Hero: Friend or Foe?
by Lilith-dono
Summary: Sesshomaru gets a little taste of how addicting Guitar Hero truly is...


**Guitar Hero: **_Friend or Foe?_

Does anybody else find this game strangely addicting?

* * *

The day was bright and cheery, with the birds singing their songs and the squirrels hoarding their nuts. Everyone was singing a soft little tune of no origin, and completely at ease with his or her lives. Everyone except…

"Damn you, Inuyasha! Why won't this freakin' star power?"

"Lift it higher," Inuyasha urged, motioning with his arms to the guitar. "Up, ya dumb bitch!"

"Shove it, Inuyasha!" she shouted. "I'm lifting it as high as I can!"

"Like hell, Kagome," he replied, still lifting with his arms. "It's not that hard!"

"I'm concentrating, ass hole," Kagome snapped.

"Boo!" he shouted as the crowd meter fell into the intermediate zone of Guitar Hero II. "Boo! You suck!"

"Well you suck dick!" Kagome retorted, jumping up and down with the plastic guitar in attempts to jolt some sort of magic star power.

"Ouch, Kags! You say I suck dick, well look at you, living with my brother and all! I bet you service him twice a night!" Inuyasha said smugly, but was put out of his place when Kagome's converse clad foot hit him square in the face, smashing against his nose. "What the fuck, bitch?"

"Don't 'what the fuck' me, ya lousy ass hole. I'm playing and I don't want to be messed up by your stupid mouth!" she cried, rapidly strumming and pressing colored buttons at the same time. Inuyasha, with a footprint fresh on his face, decided to get back at her and give a good tug on her long raven hair. "OW! YOU BASTARD! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!"

"What on Earth is wrong with you two?" a third voice asked wearily. Inuyasha turned to see his older half-brother standing in his pajama pants, bare-chested. Inu sneered at him and turned away towards the TV screen.

"Nothings wrong!" Kagome replied over the loud rock music playing from the speakers.

"Kagome, your shouting is unnecessary," he replied sternly. She promptly ignored his tone and continued to rock out on her white remote.

"Red, yellow, green, yellow, green, green, greeeeen, yellow, red, green," Kagome chanted, eyes never tearing away from the screen. "Sesshomaru, I'm rocking Guitar Hero!"

"Kagome," he sighed softly, shaking his head, but was interrupted by: "YES! I GOT THE FUCKING STAR POWER! WOO!"

"Language," Sesshomaru warned before turning his eyes towards the screen. A video game character stood with a guitar amongst a band, which was amongst a crowd, playing a guitar, which was playing the song. He raised an eyebrow at the graphics and how easily it trapped his girlfriend and his dim-witted half brother.

"YES!" Kagome shouted. "IN YOUR FACE!"

"Shut the fuck up," Inuyasha growled. "I bet you didn't even get an 85!"

"Kiss my ass!"

"Make me!"

"Pucker up, big boy, because you—"

"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru shouted, picking up the remote to the television. He shut it off, and was relieved when the loud rock music silenced. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at him in utter shock at his outburst.

They were all silent, and Sesshomaru watched Kagome's eyes wander from his face to his bare chest. He nearly smirked when her gaze continued lower, but held back from the urge. The two idiots needed to be taught a lesson when it came to mornings and shouting. He was certain he'd get some very angry phone calls later during the day.

"…Do you realize what time it is?" he asked.

"Y-yes," Kagome struggled to say, for she was swooning over his bare chest. "It's…eight…"

"Yes, Kagome," he replied as if he were talking to a four-year-old. "It's eight. This is the only day where I can sleep in without any hesitations. Now what does that mean?"

"You want to sleep?" she asked innocently as her cerulean eyes trailed back up to his face.

"Very good," he cooed. "Someone gets a gold star. Now shut that racket off and let me rest."

She scowled at him before saying, "You know, you're really a sour puss, Sess. I'd bet you'd love this game."

"I've seen you play it," he replied, narrowing his golden eyes at the game system that had to make all the noise that denied him his sleep. "You wake me up again like this and that thing goes out the window."

"But Sesshoooomaru!" she whined. He turned a hard stare at her and her resistance withered away. What Sesshomaru said was never a "hey, I might do this but probably won't" sort of situation—it always happened. If he said he was going to throw it out of the window next time, he'd throw it out of the window without any second thoughts.

"Am I clear, pet?" he asked. She pouted a little before nodding her head.

"Yes, Sir," she grumbled, sitting back down on the couch. Inuyasha waited until Sesshomaru had left to go back to bedroom until he turned to Kagome.

"85 and no higher, bitch!"

"You are SO on," she shot back, flipping the TV back on. So who cared if Sesshomaru was getting pissy…she'd just turn the volume down a few notches…and then turn it back up again once he woke up…

"Ha! See! 81! And you barely had a thirty beat-streak! You are such a fucking loser!"

"I hate you," she gritted, shoving the guitar in his arms. She plopped her little booty (which Sesshomaru quite fancied) on the couch and waited for Inuyasha to have his turn. He took a few moments to pick a song (because she knew he would want to flaunt his score in her face, hands down) before he decided on "You've Really Got Me".

"Now this is how you rock Guitar Hero," he said proudly. As he was about to begin, she took her chance and kicked the back of his knees. He fell forward and the crowd was already starting to boo. "BITCH!"

"Let's see you get an 81 now!"

"I'm restarting it," he announced, glaring at her with his golden eyes (much like his brother's in a way).

"PANSY!"

"Fucker."

"Pussy," she replied. He glared at her as she stood up from the couch to make herself some breakfast.

"Where you going? If you leave, that means I'll do better!" Inuyasha cried cockily, and she smirked at the thought.

"Then I'll let you do better," she said, _but not until I grab some fruit and chuck it at your head, you blood-sucking Guitar Hero bitch!_

And so she went, leaving a very confused Inuyasha to lavish in his good fortune.

With Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru was laying in his room amongst the silk sheets he shared with Kagome. He could hear her loud shout of "PANSY!" and sighed. She would never learn to be quiet, but somehow through that off-putting thought he knew he loved her that way.

He shifted on his side in attempts to make himself comfy and maybe find some sleep, but another shout of "PUSSY!" made his golden eyes open.

_Is it so much to ask, God? One day of utter relaxation without Kagome being a nuisance? Can the woman shut up for one day, one __**hour**__! _

He had come to conclusions with this thought that no matter how hard he might pray, it was never going to happen because Kagome was a woman who wouldn't let it happen. So, knowing this, he got his lazy self up from bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

It was a lengthy shower mainly because it drowned out the two's bickering. On most occasions he would have found it amusing, his little woman bitching out his idiot half-brother, but today it was tiring. Today he didn't want to deal with it. Today…

Today he just wanted to sleep.

_How is she such a happy person in the morning? Is that another characteristic of the female species? Having such a damn happy disposition, even in the morning?_ He questioned. But he knew that was wrong. She often complained about mornings…and yet she was so happy for this one. Why was that again?

Oh…it was because of that damn Guitar Hero.

He had been out of his mind to give such a gift. She had wanted it, and because she had wanted it so badly, he had gotten it for her. He mistook it as a game that would easily be tossed aside after two weeks, but after a little over a month (being played nearly everyday)…he was sadly wrong.

It was an odd thing as he slipped on his clothes that he heard. It was so very odd that he began to worry. He heard…

Nothing.

His ears detected no hint of bickering, nor did he hear the loud insults from his petite girlfriend. No, he heard not a soul aside from the already loud Guitar Hero music and a little shuffling. Otherwise it was silent.

Completely silent.

With a towel in hand (for drying his long mane of hair), he stalked out of his room to see what had caused such a disturbance. They were _always _arguing as in _always_—what had made them stop?

When Sesshomaru saw the scene before him, it made his eyes widen in wonder. Kagome stood behind Inuyasha with a very large watermelon over his head and, surprisingly enough, Inuyasha hadn't noticed. He was too focused on that God forsaken game to notice he was about to get clobbered by his Kagome.

She smiled at him and he hurriedly shook his head no. She nodded in response and he continued to shake his head, in attempts to ward her from doing what she planned. But as Inuyasha hit a star power and raised the guitar, Kagome launched her melon over his head. And, to Sesshomaru's great relief, it didn't smash.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he shouted. Game tossed aside, Inuyasha launched for Kagome, who, in turn, dove into her boyfriend's arms. Sesshomaru held her as she buried her head into his chest, hoping he would block the blow for her. She was only a poor defenseless woman, after all.

"Inuyasha, cease your childishness," Sesshomaru said softly, inhaling the pleasing scent of his woman. "And Kagome, settle down. I want no more throwing of food items. Understood?"

She nodded cutely and placed a small kiss at the tip of his chin. He found it quite endearing.

"You are such a pushover!" Inuyasha seethed.

"You're losing your game," Sesshomaru replied dryly. Inuyasha yelped at that thought before rushing to the TV screen, where the graphic crowd was mercilessly booing him.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," she murmured cutely, looking up with big blue eyes. Though he swooned at them on the inside, he knew better than to be caught in their witchcraft. She could place spells on him, but he couldn't overlook that she had tried to knock out his brother with a watermelon.

"What makes you so competitive with this game?" he asked, pointing towards his raving half-brother. "What has so ensnared you?"

"It's an addiction I can't seem to break," she sighed before taking his face and bringing his lips to hers, "just like you!"

"Au contraire, my dear. Isn't it I who is addicted to you?" he asked, bringing his lips down on her neck. She gasped and swooned (just like he had previous). "What do you say we sneak off and become…acquainted…with each other in the bedroom?"

"Screw Guitar Hero!" she squealed, leaping into his arms, "I'm all yours, big boy!"

As she layered him with kisses, he inwardly rejoiced (after sex Kagome always fell asleep, no matter what time of day). All he would have to do is kick his half brother out and fall asleep. He had beaten Guitar Hero that day, but another day he wouldn't be so lucky. If they had as much sex as Kagome played Guitar Hero, he'd have her pregnant within a week.

So they canoodled in the bedroom and the oblivious Inuyasha had no idea where Kagome had gone once he had beaten his song, beating her record. When he heard a giggle from the bedroom door, he knew his older brother had stolen the beauty away (and he was slightly peeved, for he wanted to flaunt his score off too). So he got himself comfy, made a sandwich, and camped out on the couch. So that son of a bitch thought that just by sweeping Kagome away would make him leave? He was sadly mistaken.

It was about twenty minutes later when Sesshomaru exited the bedroom (fully content with morning sex) and found his younger brother still on the couch, sandwich in hand, playing the stupid game that had woken him up in the first place. He glared, pointed towards the door, and hoped his brother received the silent message he was trying to send.

He didn't budge.

Sesshomaru massaged his temples before growling, "Get. Out. _Now_."

Inuyasha was about to complain about finishing his game, but Sesshomaru's eyes held no patience to wait, so Inuyasha (for probably the first time ever) decided to play it safe and not get his elder brother angry. If not, he might've lost a limb being thrown out the door.

"Tell Kags I'm at Sango's!" he shouted, but the door was slammed on his person. Sesshomaru was quite relieved.

He was stalking back to the room, eager to fall asleep, when he noticed the game still on the TV screen. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the plastic guitar. How did the game system get the data from the remote? They surely weren't connected…

"Ridiculous," he muttered. _Have I stooped so low as to wonder about a videogame?_

His curiosity was growing by the minute as he heard the crowd on the screen begin to boo at the neglected remote. Sesshomaru glanced back stealthily to see if Kagome was still in their room and slowly confirmed she wouldn't be getting out anytime soon. He could indulge in his curiosity for a few short minutes and go back to bed. He just wanted a taste of what made Kagome so eager to play it…

The strap was put on his shoulder and the guitar rested against his chest. After a few adjustments (they had a whole war, the strap and he), he found his comfort zone and attempted maneuvering the screen to get to a song he fancied. He found none, and opted to choose a song he heard. So he picked…

He felt like such a newbie. He picked the song Inuyasha was playing previous, "You've Really Got Me".

_I never thought I'd admit to this, but I am such a loser. A videogame has made me give up my pride—who would've thought?_

Sesshomaru couldn't help the negative thoughts in his head. Videogames were below his character, below his mind, and below his reputation. So why was he standing there with a dinky little plastic guitar in his hands?

Switching the screen to easy, he read the little lettering on the screen.

"_Throw your undies on the stage. No, wait, you're underage_," he read aloud before wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Despicable."

He was about to put it down, turn it off, and berate himself on such insanity when the sounds of a screaming crowd met his ears. He turned himself alert to the TV screen and prepared himself for the knowledge coming his way. He would find out what ensnared his girlfriend so badly!

The screen lit up with different color keys on the guitar and it took him a moment to understand the keys on the remote and the strumming plastic thing (which he couldn't find a name for, so he called it the light switch). The keys on the screen became more frequent, and he became slower and slower.

_How is this fun? This thing is the devil…_ he thought as the crowd booed him so badly the song had failed. He frowned at the hidden challenge and narrowed his eyes. So the devil wanted to taunt him, huh? So be it! He wasn't Sesshomaru Taisho for nothing. He was skilled beyond belief when it came to the arts and music in general (a well renowned pianist, he was, and at such a young age). He would beat this mockery and make yet another title for himself, and for this game and this game only. He could prove this stupid piece of technology he was better than it, and would always be better than it.

He changed his stance from casual curiosity to predatory as he flipped the light switch to tag the replay button. He would ace this song—no, he would ace this pathetic excuse for a _game. _

"You're on, you insufferable piece of plastic. You. Are. On."

**Girl, you really got me now**

**You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'**

**Girl, you really got me now**

**You got me so I can't sleep at night**

**Girl (Girl), you really got me now**

**You got me so I don't know where I'm goin'**

**Oh yeah (Yeah), you really got me now**

**You got me so I can't sleep at night**

**You really got me (Oh!)**

**You really got me (Whoa-oh)**

**You really got me**

She loved their silk sheets, especially after sex. They caressed her bare skin lovingly and made her very, very comfy. She had dozed on and off for the past few hours, and was now just coming around to getting up.

"Mm…I'm hungry…I wonder where that melon went," she murmured, searching for her clothes around the room. She found them (scattered as they were) minutes later and went to take a shower. She vaguely wondered where her boyfriend went.

Sparkling clean and dressed, she yawned very loudly and called out to him. She was replied with silence, and when she turned the corner, he sat at the table with the newspaper and an apple. She smiled dreamily as she approached and kissed him in greeting.

"Good morning."

"Good afternoon," he replied, smirking a little. She blushed lightly before placing a hand over her ferocious stomach.

"Man, I'm starving. Do we have anything to eat in this house?"

"I'll take you to lunch," he offered after a moment of thought. "Get your shoes on and we'll leave."

"Okay," Kagome called, walking off to find her shoes with a bounce in her step. He was rather proud he's the one who put that little jig in her walk (for he was well aware he was beyond satisfying in bed and all). Modesty obviously did not suit a man like Sesshomaru for he continued perusing his thoughts of how well he was in bed, and how lucky Kagome was to be satisfied by him (for he is a haughty fellow).

As she returned, the keys were grabbed. They were about to walk out, but she stopped completely in the doorway and made to turn around.

"Sesshomaru, I completely forgot to turn the remote off! It'll lose battery if I forget!" she told him, evading his arms to go turn off her game. She skidded to a stop in front of the TV and fumbled with the remote.

_This is weird…_ she thought with a frown. _This wasn't the part Inu stopped at…oh well; Sess is waiting for me and all…but why is this damn strap so long?_

She struggled with it for a moment before she switched the television off with the TV remote. As she skipped back to his side, she didn't notice the glare he gave her certain white plastic guitar. So they left, the woman completely oblivious of the to-be Guitar Hero monster beside her.

Please, don't ever let me be

**I only wanna be by your side**

**Please, don't ever let me be**

**I only wanna be by your side**

**Girl (Girl), you really got me now**

**You got me so I don't know what I'm doin' yeah**

**Oh yeah (Yeah), you really got me now**

**Got me so I can't sleep at night**

**You really got me (Ah-ha!)**

**You really got me (Ah-ha!)**

**You really got me**

**Oh, no, no, ah!**

It was infinitely late at night (A/N: guess who did that song and you get a sugar cookie with your choice of sprinkles), leaving the two people we know and love in their snug bed. Kagome was resting against Sesshomaru, her breath steady, and he had his arms around her in a very sweet, protecting hold. The poor, unsuspecting woman would have no idea (conscious or no) that her lover was indeed awake beside her.

He shifted her out of his arms with extreme care to slip out of bed. With a robe quickly thrown over his form, he crept out into the living room where his ultimate challenge of the week sat before him. By the time the night was out, he would be well past the medium level.

_Being a pianist has its quirks_, he thought, looking at his slender, yet fluid, fingers. He shot a challenging look at the guitar as he picked it up roughly to put over his shoulder. _Prepare for your imminent doom, you wretched game._

Green, green-red, green-red, green, green-red, green-red, green-red, green-red, green…

Green, green-red, green-red, green, green-red, green-red, green-red, green-red, green…

Green, green-red, green-red, green, green-red, green-red, green-red, green-red, green… _**(Medium Level)**_

Inuyasha was over once again (he practically lived in their home, and it annoyed Sesshomaru to no end) and they had pulled out that blasted game again to play. Sure, Sesshomaru had challenged the game, but that didn't mean he exactly enjoyed it. He beat it just for the sparing of his ego, not for entertainment purposes.

They had made popcorn long ago, and now some pieces were strewn on the floor. He inwardly sighed knowing he was the one who was later going to pick it up.

"Love bucket," Kagome called, waving her hand for him to come. He raised an eyebrow, she pouted, and he found his feet moving in an instant.

_My God, you are so whipped it's insane,_ he thought.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I know I ask you every time, but I don't like you feeling left out," Kagome said with a very gentle smile. "Would you like to join us, darling?"

"It's mere racket," he replied, glancing over at his younger half-brother. He was watching the scene silently and when Sesshomaru reached over to give her a kiss, he began to squirm.

"I bet you can't even play, Sesshomaru!" he shouted, breaking the intimate moment between lovers. He glared at his brother and Sesshomaru felt the need to glare back to tell him off. But then…then he got a malicious idea…a marvelously malicious idea…

"I'll play this—what was it again?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk. "And I propose we make a wager."

"A bet?" Kagome asked curiously.

"A bet," Sesshomaru agreed.

"You're on!" Inuyasha shouted. "Whoever gets a score and percent wins! Kagome, you better keep score on this! What the fuck we gonna wager, ass hole?"

"Oh, Sess, make it good, but don't make it too good! This game really gets you if you don't know how to play," Kagome warned, resting her head on the couch arm. Sesshomaru patted her head affectionately as he gave a daring smirk towards his brother.

"Hmm," Sesshomaru pondered for a moment before his little woman squealed with a sudden epiphany. She bolted up and leaned forward in his ear on her tippy toes—it made his smirk stretch across his face like a Cheshire cat. He swiftly kissed Kagome on the cheek and Inuyasha, heaven forbid, began to grow rather nervous. Kagome was an insane girl, and he clearly remembered her dares in past truth or dare rounds. She dared him to ask out the next transvestite she saw on the street—so he accepted thinking "when the hell do you see a decked out transvestite in the middle of broad daylight?"

…Let's just say there was a convention in town and Kagome conveniently took him to the café a block or so away on lunch break. Let's just say a man in red lipstick and pink stilettos hit him with a purple purse.

"Wonderful," Sesshomaru complimented her before addressing Inuyasha, "you must wear Kagome's choice of clothing at the next business meeting at Father's and announce a little speech I'll write for you."

"W-What?" he cried.

"What Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru taunted as Kagome snuggled onto his arm. "Are you not man enough?"

"OH, I'm MAN enough!" Inuyasha fumed, "If I win you have to…to…to do the same thing except you have to wear a dress and shave your legs!"

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow before nodding his consent. Kagome gasped as she crept closer to her rather daring boyfriend.

"Hey Sesshomaru?" she asked softly. He looked into her innocent blue eyes before narrowing his a little.

"What do you want?" he asked warily once seeing the underlying devilishness in her eyes.

"Can I take a picture of you in a dress? I want our future children to see it and use it over you as blackmail," she replied with a sweet smile. He frowned a little.

"You don't think I can win?" he asked dryly, raising that damn eyebrow of his that cocked the perfect angle every time. Kagome grinned innocently.

"Nope," she told him bluntly, "I actually think you're gonna suck."

"Come on, ass hole! You are so fucking on!" Inuyasha smirked, pointing menacingly at his brother, "I'm such a good younger brother that I'm gonna go first so you can prepare your sorry ass for a major whooping."

"As you wish," Sesshomaru said calmly. Inside his head, however, a little Sesshomaru was doing a very, very animated victory dance.

_Oh, revenge is sweet. Perhaps this game isn't ALL too bad…Inuyasha in a dress…my God this is so worth it._

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped loudly, drawing him out of his revere. "Don't pick Hard! He'll never be able to beat that! Be nice to my future husband!"

"Kags, the fucker is going down! Like hell I'm wearing a DRESS!" he snorted before switching to his favorite and his most desired song—"You've Really Got Me".

"Boo!" she cried. "Boo, boo, boo! You are so unoriginal," she taunted.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped before righting himself. "This takes concentration and I don't need your ugly voice in my head. Got it?"

She pouted at his words as she snuggled up to Sesshomaru.

"You don't think my voice is horrid, do you?" she sniffled. Sesshomaru held her close as he glared at his brother.

"Never you mind the imbecile," he assured, "you have a voice of an angel."

_Unless you're screeching "The sun will come out tomorrow! Bet your…". Wait, how do the rest of the lyrics go? …More importantly, why do I even care at this point?_

Inuyasha was smirking his head off as he aced most of the notes on the screen. His fingers moved over the buttons with fervor, and Kagome wondered how Inuyasha had gotten so good. He always messed up when they played on medium, but could that be for her benefit? Did Inuyasha actually have an underlying sense of caring through his rough, jackass exterior?

…Nah. The guy's still an ass hole, no matter what's down there.

"Boo!" Kagome chanted, attempting to throw him off. Sesshomaru hushed her, however, and let Inuyasha be until the song finished. She pouted as he neared the end of the chorus before turning a worried glance to Sesshomaru. Staring at him for a few moments, and seeing him none too worried, she decided to make her thoughts known to him. "Sesshou-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to see you embarrassed," she admitted, "and I don't think you can pull this off."

"Trust me," he murmured, kissing her lips lightly. "Inuyasha will only be the one wearing a dress. Will you pick something gaudy?"

"Completely," she smiled, placing another peck on his lips, "and I trust you, sweetheart. Kick his butt for me." They were both brought out of their discussion by Sesshomaru's brash half-brother slamming the guitar on the floor, cheering and whooping that he would get to see Sesshomaru in a dress among all his peers.

"Oh, that was my best score too," he gloated as he typed his name into the scoreboard, "I'll put my name up here, and if you can beat it, beat it, fucker!"

"So vulgar," Sesshomaru taunted as he stood up, stretching his long lean legs slowly to show Inuyasha's win gave him no worries. Inuyasha frowned and thrust the guitar in his arms before taking a seat by Kagome.

"He's just shitting his pants because he knows he'll be wearing a dress!" Inuyasha bragged before hooting in loud, obnoxious laughter. Kagome scowled at Inuyasha before rightfully smothering him with a pillow.

"Don't put him down just like that!" she cried determinedly. She would not lose trust in Sesshomaru's word, and if he said he would win, he would win, and with a hundred and one point lead.

Inuyasha's head was muffled into the black couch cushions, and as amusing as it was seeing his brother beat by his little girlfriend; he had to put an end to this. He wished to see Inuyasha's mouth drop, and his resolve crumble. He really, really, _really _wanted to see his reaction when his pathetic little score would be left in the dust.

"Same song?" Sesshomaru questioned casually.

"Hell yes, homo!"

"You are so…" Sesshomaru began before quickly dropping it. His brother's stupidity was nothing to be questioned, and it would live to see another many years. No insult would make it go away (much to Sesshomaru's dismay) and the stupidity would forever thrive.

"Watch him lose, Kags," Inuyasha grinned, poking his elbow into her ribs. She frowned and batted him away before showing a dazzling supporting smile to her boy toy. There was an unspoken sentence on her lips and he heard the silent and clear, "I believe in you." He replied to her soft look with a smile of reassurance, and he was very close to forgetting the only thing he was up against was a videogame.

"WHAT?" Kagome shouted as he pressed the expert button, any signs of a submissive supportive woman erased. "YOU IDIOT!"

…He loved how ungraceful she could be at times. Really, he did.

"I've got this!" Inuyasha cried excitedly, jumping up and down, "this mother fucker is going down like the Titanic!"

"Sesshomaru!" she cried, tugging at his sleeve, "have you lost your common sense? You're acting like a moth running into a bug zapper! Please don't do this!"

"Hush," he snapped, glaring at the two. "Do not believe in me if you do not wish to. I may be inexperienced, but I'm certain it isn't _too _difficult."

Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other sparingly before bursting out into a fit of giggles. He frowned at his girlfriend's ability to shift moods so often before starting the song. He'd show the unbelievers who the true master was to this stupid little videogame. He'd have them kissing his feet by the time he was done, and Inuyasha would be in a very, very hot pink dress.

"Here it comes!" Inuyasha hooted, and when he expected Sesshomaru to completely miss the note, a finger shot over the orange button to ace it. Mouths dropped as Sesshomaru's fingers became a whirlwind of appendages.

"Fuck no!" Inuyasha cried amidst the middle of Sesshomaru's song (because it took a few minutes to finally comprehend the situation he was in), scoring every note, "Fuck no! FUCK NO!"

"Go Sesshomaru!" Kagome cheered, completely recovered, and now with a cheerleading-like attitude. "Get Inuyasha in a dress! Go, go, go!"

"Fucking hell!" Inuyasha cried, turning a glare on her before looking at his elder brother. "You dirty bitch! You fucking duped me!"

Sesshomaru wore a very, very pleased smirk. Inuyasha was being ground to the floor, and the dress would be worn. Oh, victory was too, too sweet. He would be wearing the dress, by God, and Sesshomaru was going to see to it happen.

"He's just so dreamy, isn't he?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, sighing as Sesshomaru scored a very extensive and long star power. "He can play me just like that guitar if he wants."

"AGH!" Inuyasha cried, hitting his head repeatedly with the back of his hand. "I'm a fucking idiot! I'm a fucking idiot! I'm a FUCKING IDIOT!"

"Indeed," Sesshomaru agreed smartly.

"You scammed me!" he accused. "Fucking scammer! Like hell I'm wearing a dress!"

"But we have a witness," Sesshomaru said innocently (or as innocently as he could get) and motioned a little towards Kagome with his shoulder to show Inuyasha she was the bystander to the whole bet.

_I wonder what type of dress he should wear? Very skimpy, and extremely bright. Perhaps he should be a cowgirl? My God, Sesshomaru, your genius is exceptionally active today!_ Sesshomaru thought mischeviously, and with a rather devilish glint in his eyes too.

_**Green, red-blue, red-blue, green, red-blue, red-blue, green, red-blue, red-blue, green, yellow, yellow…**_

_**Green, red-blue, red-blue, green, red-blue, yellow, yellow, green, red-blue, red-blue, green, red-blue…**_

_**Yellow, yellow, green, red-blue, red-blue, green, red-blue, yellow, red-blue, red-blue, green, yellow, yellow, yellow, yellow…**_ **(Expert Level)**

Missing only a single note before landing the last colored button with perfection, he smirked arrogantly. The crowd went wild, and Kagome felt herself melt at the sight of her boyfriend having the guts to lower himself to play a videogame (because it was clearly not in his nature, and to see he could do that meant she had a very wide range of possibilities she might make him succumb to). As she was about to turn into a pile of womanly goo, a very clear thought went through her very muddled brain. (A/N: Kagome is a bit odd to deduct this, isn't she?)

"Sesshomaru, how in the world did you even get this good?" she asked, attempting to busy herself as she put her long raven hair up in a bun with a spare ponytail ring she found in the crack of the couch cushion (because she didn't want him to see her arousal or his ego would inflate from the size of the Earth to the size of Jupiter). Sesshomaru gulped inwardly at that, for he was secretly hoping to avoid the question ever being brought up.

"Yeah, fucker," Inuyasha growled as he noticed the score Sesshomaru owned, very much higher than his own. "How'd you cover up your scores?"

"I'm naturally perfection," Sesshomaru replied haughtily, tossing some silver hair behind his hair as he fixed his jeans absentmindedly. He then smirked and bowed in front of his girlfriend, taking her hand in his to place a kiss on her knuckles. "Now, milady, I believe you and I have a very hideous dress to find."

Kagome squealed as she jumped up and tackled him with hugs and kisses of all kinds.

"You're AMAZING!" she gushed as she gave his waist a very tight hug. As she did this, she stuck her pink tongue out at the brooding Inuyasha, still staring at the screen at his score. "Inuyasha's a pussy!"

"Shut it, Kagome," he growled.

"In a dress," Sesshomaru added. "Should we stop by and bring Sango too? I believe she would be very much amused with this."

"She would!" Kagome gushed, looping arm in arm with him. The two paraded out of the room, leaving a very sullen, regretful Inuyasha to wallow in his lack of luck.

Girl, you really got me now

**You got me so I don't know what I'm doin' Ow!**

**Girl, you really got me now**

**You got me so I can't sleep at night**

**(Owwww!)**

**Girl (Girl), you really got me now**

**You got me so I don't know where I'm goin' yeah**

**Oh yeah (Yeah), you really got me now**

**Got me so I can't sleep at night**

**You really got me**

**You really got me (Oh!)**

**You really got me**

_**Oh! Oh! Oh!**_

Sesshomaru tapped his fingers impatiently at the large table as Kagome glanced excitedly towards the door before shifting her eyes to the window (she didn't want to look _too_ eager now). Inu no Taisho, his father, was watching them rather intently with confusion stirring in his mind. Kagome never came to work without a very good reason, and while she was a pretty thing to watch, he knew the girl was plain bored when it came to meetings such as these. What would make the girl want to come? Or, for that matter, what did Sesshomaru bargain her to make her want to sit beside him at this meeting?

The only reason Sesshomaru attended (because he found them extremely dull as well) was because of the fact he would be receiving the company if his father ever fell to some sort of illness—and as a family tradition, it was he who would take the company's reins. Inu no Taisho knew, however, that Sesshomaru would only act as a head figure, and that someone else would be behind the office doing the real work as he made his name big in the music realm. Inu wondered vaguely if Miroku, a very good friend of Sesshomaru's, would take the position.

"Kagome, sweetheart?" Inu asked finally (after some rather random thoughts), finding the silence unbearable. She drew away from the window, attentive towards his person, and smiled jovially at the father of her current boyfriend (and what she determined was her husband-to-be).

"Yes, Papa Inu?" she asked.

"You're a very darling girl and all, but I know this boring business doesn't interest you. Why are you here in the first place?" he asked curiously. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his father as he wrapped an arm protectively around Kagome's waist.

"Do you have a problem with her presence?" Sesshomaru asked. Inu gulped—his son always was very doggish when it came towards Kagome; he'd protect her in an instant, and snap at anyone who found anything disagreeable with her. It made him smile to see his son so thoughtful towards his significant other, but when his glares were turned on you, it made you feel damn uncomfortable. Inu shuddered as the feeling washed over him.

"You know Papa Inu loves me, lovely," she commented, alleviating the glare from Inu. He smiled his thanks to her and she replied with a nod as she pat Sesshomaru's head with affection.

Other members began to fill out the large meeting room, and they received the same reaction that Inu had—why was Kagome here? Kagome was a well-known figure around the workplace, because she visited often to see Sesshomaru with lunch or treats—but whenever a meeting would start, she high-tailed it out of there to escape being wrangled into it. She would rather have her toes nibbled off by piranhas than sit through one of these meetings. Why was she so eager for this one?

"Kagome!" Miroku greeted, kissing her knuckles with a very sly smile. Sesshomaru gave him the regular look that clearly stated, "Watch where you put your hands, or I will not hesitate to decapitate you for touching her wrongly." It made Kagome happy he was so protective over her well being, but it could get quite annoying. So she decided a bop on the head would do him good, and the glare would stop much like it did with his father. It proved effective, though she received a slight growl of retaliation from him.

"Now, now!" Inu called, rising from his seat to stand in front of the meeting room. "Quiet down now! We have business to get to! Serious business!" He paused dramatically before asking, "Who brought the doughnuts?"

"Inuyasha's supposed to get them," the orange-headed Shippou grumbled, but loud enough for the people around him to hear. Kagome nudged him a little in the shoulder, and he batted her hand away broodingly. He always loved his sweets, and whenever Inuyasha had to bring anything to a meeting, he was always late with the goods. Shippou also disliked he picked atrocious flavors.

"Have your camera?" Kagome asked in a whisper near Sesshomaru's ear. He shivered a little under her warm breath, very much remembering their interaction in bed that morning. He pushed away his dirtying thoughts, however, and glanced over at the video camera he stealthily placed on the wall. From that tape, and from the security tapes too, he would find the perfect piece of blackmail.

"Indeed," he replied, patting her hand. She grinned and leaned closer to him.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Inu cried, frowning a little as he ran his fingers through his long silver hair in frustration. "That boy is always late!"

"Let's just get on with it!" Kagura complained. "We can catch him up later!"

"Yeah!" Kouga cried. "Screw Inuyasha! Dog turd will get the info when he gets it!" This started uproar in the small room, complaining about Inuyasha and his inability to be punctual. Inu attempted seizing the control back in the room, but Sesshomaru interrupted him.

"I'll be…more than willing to inform him," Sesshomaru offered, inducing a very awkward pregnant moment from the bicker that once filled the room thirty seconds previous. The members of the boardroom were in utter shock: Sesshomaru detested his little brother like no other—what was going on here? Were they on some type of drug or something? Crack, marijuana? Or had they wandered into Wonderland accidentally? A dream, perhaps? …

Something was wrong, that much was obvious.

"Well, gentlemen and ladies, I suppose we should just get a move on...ha, ha…" his father began, clapping his hands with a little rub following. "Now! If you look to your left at this chart here, you can see our sales have been…" He paused as Sesshomaru raised his hand to speak. "What is it, Sesshomaru?"

"I think we should wait," Sesshomaru announced. Everyone turned a head to see him leaning back in his chair leisurely. His head rested lightly against Kagome's stomach (for she was standing behind his chair, rubbing his shoulders in anticipation for the future events) and his shoulders were completely relaxed. In fact, he looked like he was waiting for something.

"There's no need," Shippou grinned. "It's Inuyasha now!" And everyone cheered when he entered the room because he had a box of doughnuts conveniently tucked under his arm.

Sesshomaru glared at his little brother as he noticed the large beaver fur coat he wore.

_Hiding is futile_, he mused darkly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome cooed, approaching him to take the doughnuts.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked, though he was slightly muffled by the fur.

"Isn't it a little hot in here for that coat?" she asked, fanning herself animatedly. "I sure wouldn't want to be in that big furry thing! Why don't I put it away for you?"

"I-I'm good," he stuttered, glaring at the woman before him.

"Please take it off?" she cooed. "It looks fun to wear. I want to try it on!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Fuck no! Leave me alone!"

"Inuyasha, let Kagome wear the coat," Sesshomaru smirked darkly, startling everyone. His little girlfriend began tugging on Inuyasha's sleeve, and when a flash of pink was shown for everyone to see, he quickly tugged it back up on his shoulders. Shippou's eyes brightened once he saw the slip.

"Come on, Inuyasha," the redhead coaxed, amusing Sesshomaru to no limit. "Why not let Kagome have the coat? She'd be very cute in it, don't you think?"

He blushed a little, looked Shippou over for a moment, and then stuck his nose in the air.

"I don't wanna, you little runt," he growled before shaking his arm away from Kagome's grasp. "Get away from me, you annoying bitch!"

"Let her have it!" someone shouted.

"Jerk!"

"Ass hole!"

"PUSSY!" Kagome shouted, taunting him. "You're too scared to take it off, aren't you? Come on, fella, show me what's under that coat of yours!"

He frowned a little, embarrassed, and before she could pull it off, his pride interfered and he pulled it off himself.

…

…

…

"OH MY GOD!" Shippou shouted, jumping up and down with cheer, as he pulled out his camera phone. "Pout for me, Inuyasha! Come on! Pout!"

"Stop it!" he growled menacingly. "I'm only wearing this fucking piece of shit because that ass hole and that bitch put me up to it because I lost a fucking bet!"

Barrels of laughter followed, and though he was thoroughly embarrassed, he proved himself to Sesshomaru that he would do it. Sesshomaru had bet again he wouldn't have the guts to show up wearing a dress, and Inuyasha was off to prove him wrong.

"Sesshomaru is the greatest person alive," he announced with a loud sigh as the laugher grew. "He's strong, handsome, and amazing. He's better than me in every way possible and…and…" Inuyasha blushed as he closed his eyes, "I wish I could be like him every second of the day, but I could never measure up to his greatness!"

He blushed even more fiercely as another round of laughter came about from that statement and he glared at Sesshomaru to say, "I did it, you ass hole. Now YOU have to do YOUR dare!"

A bet was made, you see—another one yet. Inuyasha's, however, would bring Sesshomaru the ultimate embarrassment, for he knew how he disliked others seeing him in anything ridiculous or inane.

"It's funny, it's funny—I get it!" Inuyasha growled as the laughter died a little. "But I think Sesshomaru has something to even top this!"

Sesshomaru glared at his brother before beginning to unbutton his shirt. Kagome watch in amazement, along with the others, as he stripped down to nothing but a Tarzan loincloth. Most of the women in the room dropped their mouths as he sighed and hung his head. It was a small price to pay to see his brother in a hot pink short mini-skirt dress—and though he had less on, it was at least manlier than lime green go-go boots to match with the outfit (and did Sesshomaru mention a neon green thong? That too)

…Did Inuyasha mention that he added a costume as well to the dare? No? Well, he did.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru announced, closing his eyes as everyone remained silent, "I look ridiculous, but I look ridiculous for you."

"That's the costume I bought you for Halloween!" she gasped, noticing it completely, "and you wouldn't wear it!"

He nodded, and Inuyasha's mouth dropped. He didn't want to make Sesshomaru out to be romantic! That dirty bastard!

"I know," he replied, smirking at Inuyasha with his eyes, before turning back to Kagome, who was still amazed that someone had gotten Sesshomaru into a loincloth. "Kagome, we've been dating for seven months now…" Inuyasha growled as his mind chanted 'BASTARD, BASTARD, BASTARD, BASTARD!' as he dropped to his knee and produced a ring from the pocket of the pants he had shed. "Be my Jane, Kagome?"

Inu no Taisho closed his eyes in amazement and embarrassment at both of his son's antics, but most of the room was very enamored by Sesshomaru's odd way of proposing. He, however, saw Inuyasha's reaction and he assumed there was probably a counter bet in case Inuyasha failed to come in. Sesshomaru, however, being sneaky, turned it into something that would forever be talked about, and it would be discussed because of the sweetness in the act. Inuyasha would just be known as the guy making an ass of himself in a pink miniskirt dress and neon green go-go boots.

"Please, Kagome," he repeated. "Be my Jane and my wife. Be Mrs. Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Yes!" she cried, nodding away as he stood up and embraced her. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes! I can't believe it took you this long to ask!"

"I apologize, my dear," Sesshomaru smiled as he slipped the ring lovingly onto her finger. Their lips then met, and most of the room applauded with great peals of laughter and congratulations. Her lips pulled away from his and she tightly hugged his waist.

"I love you!" she squealed. He smiled a little as he kissed her forehead.

"And I you," he replied. Inuyasha stood off in the corner, frowning, and Sesshomaru smirked in reply. He then turned out of the room, very much angered, and left the couple to their blissful happiness.

The End.

.

_**(Future)**_

.

"Hey Dad?"

"Hn?"

"What's this weird plastic guitar thing?" a fifteen-year-old boy asked. The boy's father stilled in his chair, the newspaper clasped a little bit tighter in his hands. "It's pretty funky."

"A wretched abomination that should've never been sold to idiotic consumers," the father commented. The son sighed a little as he looked at the white beaten plastic toy. He quickly got over his curiosity, however, when he heard his mother yelling at him that the cookies they were baking were finished, and that she didn't burn them that time.

The guitar was tossed aside, and the boy rushed out to get his prize. The father stood, however, and grabbed the guitar by the neck. His fingers traced over the colored fret buttons before he placed the guitar back in it's dusty box his son had dug up from the attic. The box was then closed, sealing away the guitar, and underneath it a pink miniskirt dress.

* * *

I'm back from the dead (kinda)! School has been my first priority, folks, so most of my stuff has been put on hold. Hopefully with summer on the way I can focus a big more...let me accentuate the hopefully.

So, I don't own Inuyasha, Guitar Hero, or anything else I mentioned! The Guitar Hero I was referring to in the story is Guitar Hero II. I seriously looked up the key sequence, so the medium level and the expert level are the actual keys to "You Really Got Me".

Errors? Can you find them? I would love to be grammatically correct, saucy boys! (Epic Shakespeare saying right there)

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the fluffy randomness!

Lilith-dono


End file.
